


Reaching Conclusions

by TheSkyIsALie



Series: Affections of the Underworld [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Dick, Demon!Jason, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plot, student!tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsALie/pseuds/TheSkyIsALie
Summary: Warnings must be made to keep others from making mistakes.





	Reaching Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a little plot and reasoning may be revealed.

The early morning air brought frost and a bitterly chill wind. Jason had taken a detour from his usual route to Tim’s apartment to drop in to the little human’s favourite coffeeshop, spending more than he thought any sort of beverage should cost - but Tim had been sick and deserved something nice before his morning classes that day.

The front door of the old apartment building was unlocked as per usual, and Jason nudged it open against the cold wind and stepped into the foyer that boasted none of the warmth the inside of a residential building should hold. He had quickly come to hate Tim living in such a cheap place - the lack of security and neglect for the wellbeing of the tenants meant Tim simply being at home was _unsafe_.

It was why Jason had spellbound Tim’s apartment barely a day after their contract had been signed, as it was common knowledge that Gotham’s law enforcement cared little about a common break-in, and Tim had no one else should he ever get in trouble. Though, at least Dick was usually around the little human now whenever Jason wasn’t, which was why the incubus’ presence no longer triggered Jason’s spellbinding - even if Jason hadn’t fully decided he could trust Dick with Tim.

Still, he was satisfied knowing Tim had never given Dick a key to his place, despite having given Jason one only a week after their meeting.

The stairs creaked beneath the demon’s boots as he made his way up to the third floor, wondering if Tim would even be up yet considering his first class didn’t start for another two hours and it only took the little human a third of that to actually get to his university. Sure enough, the apartment was silent when Jason made his way inside quietly - settling his keys and the coffee he had bought down on the counter in the little kitchen area before making his way over to the closed bedroom door, intending to offer his little human a gentle wakeup call.

Jason didn’t really know what he felt at the sight he found when he stepped inside the bedroom - the stark contrast of hot, blinding rage and freezing wash of rejection and heartbreak, the emptiness of loss and regret. Jason stood deathly still in the doorway of the bedroom, staring across the room at where Tim lay curled up in Dick’s arms beneath the dark duvet cover.

They both slept so soundly - soundly in a way Jason knew all too well Dick could only be after he had been sustained and Tim rarely managed had he not been properly tired out before hand. Dick was clearly at the very least shirtless, Tim tucked against his chest with the incubus’ arms wrapped around him securely, seeming so peaceful and content.

Dick had taken less time than Jason had expected to betray him - he had been waiting for the incubus to either give up on Tim and disappear back to Blüdhaven or give in to what had been calling him to the little human and try to snatch him from Jason completely. But, either way, Jason had been sure at least another month would pass before Dick gave in one way or the other - he had never expected the incubus to simply sleep with Tim while he was out of the apartment.

He stepped closer, unsure as to how exactly he was going to react but knowing he wanted the sweet little situation to be cut short. Tim remained asleep, soft breaths deep and slow as he stayed tucked beneath the patterned duvet; Jason’s anger grew when he spotted the array of lovebites that began just beneath the little human’s jawline and disappeared down his neck - marring his pretty, pale skin. Dick woke instinctively at the other demon’s close proximity.

“Jay?” he whispered, voice raspy from sleep as he brought the arm he’d had curled over Tim up to rub at his eyes. The incubus must have taken in the rage burning in Jason, because he was pushing up on one elbow only a moment later, careful not to wake the little human still tucked into his side.

“What in the _fuck_ did ya do?” Jason asked, voice quiet but seething.

“I didn’t fuck him, Jay, calm down.” Dick sighed, running a hand through his hair. He could guess what sort of conclusions the contract demon had jumped to and it would probably take a fair amount of persuasion to change his mind. “I could have but I didn’t. You want me to keep away from him and I’m doing the best I can, but being around him all the time is killing me and if he’s giving me permission I’m not going to be the one to push him away.”

“Ain’t kissin’ him as much as ya do enough?” Jason asked, still angry - though he could feel the tension in his shoulders lessen at discovering that Tim hadn’t been taken from him completely. As soon as he was thinking a little straighter he could determine that Tim’s soul was still intact.

Dick ran a hand through Tim’s hair gently, the little human still not stirring from his sleep. Jason didn’t miss how tender the gesture was - far more tender than he’d ever seen Dick before, and he certainly didn’t like what that implied.

“Not at all.” the incubus admitted, after a moment, “Keeping away from him is only making me want more.”

“Then leave.” Jason growled. He didn’t really want Dick to have to go, but if that was what it would take to keep Tim and their contract safe then so be it.

“Could _you_ leave?” Dick asked, eyes sharp in a way they rarely were.

“...No.” Jason admitted.

“And neither can I.”

“An incubus can’t fall in love, Dick.” Jason knew what Dick was trying to say without speaking the words himself - knew he was trying to tell Jason he thought whatever he felt for the little human still asleep between them matched what Jason felt.

“An incubus has never fallen in love _before_ , Jay.” Dick corrected, voice unusually quiet, “We work in ways that don’t allow us to - we move on too quickly. It doesn’t necessarily mean we can’t.”

“You’ve know him barely over a month.” Jason argued. 

“Neither had you! You _know_ there’s something else about him, Jason. You _know_ he’s not just as precious as his soul.”

Jason looked as though he was about to argue, but stopped dead when Tim groaned quietly, clearly having been roused at Dick’s slightly raised voice as he shifted where he was still curled into the elder’s side, eyes sleepily blinking open.

“Dick?” the little human murmured, pressing a little closer against the incubus, “What’s going on?” he shifted again, rolling over to find what Dick was looking at behind him and jumping when he found Jason standing over the bed and still looking pissed.

“Jay!” Tim startled, bolting up from beside Dick and facing the contract demon, back pressing to Dick’s front as he backed away just a little. “Why’re you here so early?”

“I bought ya coffee.” Jason replied, none of the pleasantries he usually held for Tim in his voice, “‘Nd you’ve got classes in a bit. Ya need ta get up.”

Tim stayed quiet as Jason left the room, turning to Dick behind him and looking every bit as worried as the incubus had expected him to.

“He’s just surprised, baby, don’t worry.” he hummed, nuzzling Tim’s soft cheek and pressing a kiss against his lips when the little human tilted his face up. Jason was much more than surprised, of course, but Tim didn’t know all the secrets that lead to the elder’s anger and so for now Dick would have to explain his reaction away.

“He sounded angry.” Tim voiced, still sounding anxious.

“Jay gets angry when he doesn’t know how else to react - and it’s all directed at me, anyway. He’ll sort himself out once he’s thought it over a little, baby, I promise.” Tim nodded, seeming to deem Dick’s words as enough reassurance to calm his worrying. He moved to get out of bed, throwing the covers off of both of them and swinging his legs over the mattress - moving to stand before he paused, turning back to Dick who still lay behind him.

“Uh- Dick?” the little human asked, voice hesitant in a whole new way as Dick took in the pretty blush that had begun to tint Tim’s cheeks. “Are we- are we a couple now?”

And oh, the Devil _himself_ , that was both exactly what Dick wanted to hear and the exact _opposite_.

“Do you want to be a couple, Timmy?” was what Dick decided on, struggling more than a little to keep his usual calm. Tim stayed where he sat on the side of the bed for a moment, fingers playing with the material of his t-shirt as he thought.

“I don’t think so. Not- not yet, anyway.” the little human said honestly, pretty blue eyes looking up at Dick as if to make sure his answer was okay.

Dick couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face - nor could he deny how utterly enamoured he was with Tim any longer. How such a pretty little thing could be so unbelievably cute and smart, quick witted and funny, caring and strong willed and perfect all at the same time was beyond him. He reached out for Tim, dragging the little human back onto the bed with an arm around waist.

Tim squeaked - his sound of surprised quickly muffled as Dick kissed him so sweetly.

“Then we’re not a couple,” Dick assured as he pulled back, cradling Tim where the younger lay in his lap, legs still dangling off the edge of the bed, “But don’t expect that to make me stop wanting to kiss you.”

“Then don’t stop kissing me.” Tim giggled, reaching up too hook an arm around Dick’s neck, drawing the incubus down for another kiss.

“Tim!” Jason’s voice shouted through the door, breaking the two in the bedroom apart - clearly, the contract demon’s anger had yet to fully subside. Dick wondered if he knew what they were up to while he waited, probably making breakfast for Tim. “Get up.”

Tim sighed, rolling up and off the bed when Dick pulled away enough to give him space, grabbing a few clothes from the chest of draws that was pushed up against the wall beside the ensuite door before disappearing into the bathroom. Dick heard the lock click shut behind the little human and sighed, rolling out of bed himself and beginning to collect the clothes he had discarded about the room the previous night.

Jason was in the little kitchen area when Dick exited the bedroom, cooking for Tim as he often did no matter how upset he was - pancakes were to be had that morning, it seemed. Dick noted the takeaway cup from one of the most expensive coffee houses in Gotham sitting on the countertop beside the microwave, waiting for Tim. It made him feel a little guilty.

“You scared him.” he stated, hopping onto one of the stools that sat at the short breakfast bar. Jason glanced up from the pan he was hovering over at Dick’s words, seemingly taking a moment to register what the incubus had said.

“What’d ya tell him?” he asked, voice clipped as he turned back to his cooking.

“That you were surprised and often get angry when you don’t know how to react.” Jason huffed, but didn’t comment, “Which isn’t a lie. You’re usually much grumpier than you have been recently - this contract’s changed you quite a bit, Jay.”

“This _contract_ ,” Jason began, plating up another pancake onto the stack he was building, “has let me relax. I ain’t been workin’ anythin’ else, so I’m not part a’ the competition - the most stressful thing in my life right now is keepin’ Tim safe. ‘Nd you.”

Dick smiled, knowing Jason was at least half joking with the last comment.

“You had to have seen this coming.” the incubus continued, “I told you I wanted Tim from the start.”

“I wasn’t expectin’ ya ta just fuck him as soon as I’m gone, though.”

“I didn’t _fuck_ him, Jason, give me a little credit. Tim wanted something so I gave it to him, I couldn’t refuse him just as you wouldn’t have. You’re still acting as though he’s a prize to be won by the end of this.”

“He _is_ , Dick! That’s all any human is.” Jason shouted, whirling round to face Dick and slamming his fist down on the countertop, “My contract finishes and Tim loses his soul, that’s how this works. I didn’t _want_ ta catch feelin’s for him, but now I can’t let him go.”

“You’re still planning on going through with the contract?” Dick asked in disbelief, and for the first time in a long time _he_ was angry at _Jason_. “Are you out of your fucking mind? Look how you’re reacting to just losing him to _me_ for a night, you really think you could kill him?”

“I don’t _know_ yet, Dick. I don’t have a way out a’ it.”

“Just fuck him!” Dick hissed, irritated with going round in circles over this, “Tim becomes impure, the contract’s broken and it’s all fixed.”

“And I’m dragged back ta Hell fer breakin’ my own contract.”

“So let me fuck him.”

“Then _you’ll_ be dragged ta Hell fer breakin’ another demon’s contract.”

“What?” Dick paused, because that wasn’t right, “Not if Tim initiates it. As long as there’s nothing forceful or malicious on my end and Tim’s the one that says yes then I haven’t directly broken it.”

“Timmy can’t make the full decision on his own, an’ with where we’re standin’ right now you’d know exactly what you were doin’. Neither a’ us can break this contract, Dick. Not without bein’ taken back ta Hell - ‘nd neither a’ us would return fer at least a few decades after, too. I ain’t going back there without power - not even for Timmy.”

Dick stayed quite, unable to argue. It had been hundreds of years since either himself or Jason had been in Hell without power behind them - without the ability to command those around them and suffer none of the harshness of the place. As much as he wanted Tim - as much as the thought of losing him broke the incubus’ heart, it wasn’t worth going back to Hell.

“Fine,” he relented, snatching a plate from the stack of three Jason had set out and a pancake from the still building pile, “so we can’t break the contract yet. We’ll find a way - and until then we can-”

Dick cut himself off when the door to Tim’s room opened with a faint creak, the little human stood in the doorway dressed in a pair of white jeans and his worn university hoodie, hair still damp and clearly looking for something.

“What’ve you lost, baby?” Dick asked, eyes never leaving Tim’s legs in those gorgeously tight jeans.

“My packpack- uh, backpack.” Tim replied, clearly having noticed Dick’s staring rather quickly, “I can’t remember where I left it the other- Jason, did you buy coffee?”

“Picked it up for ya on the way here.” Jason replied, plating up the last pancake. Tim snatched the coffee cup from the countertop, clearly having forgotten about his search for his bag as he paced over to Jason, placing a hand on the elder’s shoulder to draw him down to his height and pecking a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.” Tim hummed, smiling and very clearly meaning it.

“Eat ya breakfast, darlin’.” Jason replied, warmly. He was still mad - but he was mad at Dick, Tim deserved none of his irritation or anger and so he would hide it until the younger left.

“Oh, pancakes! Do we have strawberries?” Tim smiled, bouncing over to the fridge.

“It’s your place, baby, you should know what you have.” Dick commented, already tearing apart the first pancaked he’d picked up. Tim didn’t seem to be listening, though - standing up on his tiptoes with his head buried in the fridge.

“I have strawberries!” he cheered after a moment, pulling back out with the cardboard tray of fruit he had found. Jason took the tray from Tim’s hands only a second later,

“Sit down, darlin’, let me cut them for ya.” he said, nudging Tim back over to the breakfast bar with his hip as he selected a handful of strawberries from the tray to wash. Tim hummed, climbing up onto the stool beside Dick and dragging some pancakes from the pile Jason had put down, quickly covering them in syrup and ignoring the face Dick made at him.

“I still can’t believe how much sugar you can eat.” the incubus commented as Tim started pulling apart the pancakes, apparently not bothering to wait for his strawberries.

“You were eating chocolates last night!” Tim argued, though he clearly didn’t care much - both Jason and Dick had commented on his sweet tooth more than once, as both seemed to prefer savoury over sugar and were regularly baffled by Tim’s wanting to choose desserts for dinner.

“Chocolates and coffee are a one off - you eat like that all the time.”

“I do what I want.” Tim grinned around a mouthful of pancake, flipping his middle finger up at Dick. Jason laughed loudly at the gesture as he handed Tim his strawberries, clearly seconding the sentiment completely.

Breakfast continued easily for the three - Jason joined Dick and Tim to eat once he had left the cooking utensils to soak and they finished off the breakfast smoothly. It was obvious to both Jason and Dick that Tim was putting a little more effort in than usual to keep the conversation light, clearly not wanting the atmosphere to return to the tension it had been earlier in the bedroom. Neither commented, nor made any move to fault the little human’s efforts.

Tim spent ten minutes drying his hair and then another five in search for his bag before Jason pointed out where it sat beside the front door - in the same place it usually was. Dick had given Tim a kiss goodbye and fought the younger to zip up his coat, as he was still getting over his cold, while Jason waited - watching as he shuffled over to the front door.

Jason sighed, smiling down at Tim - wrapped up in a coat that he was sure had been his until a few weeks ago, opening his arms wide and waiting as a brief moment ticked by before the little human was stepping into his embrace, resting his head against the elder’s chest.

“I ain’t mad at you, Timmy,” the contract demon spoke into the younger’s hair, “and I don’t want ya ta feel guilty. Live ya life how ya want to, darlin’, ‘nd don’t get tryin’ ta work around how I feel, yeah?” Tim nodded into Jason’s t-shirt, pulling back after a long few minutes of relaxing in the demon’s familiar embrace. “Now get ta uni - we’ll be here when ya get back.”

Jason pressed a quick kiss to Tim’s cheek as the little human smiled up at him.

“Bye, Jay - see you later, Dick.” he said, offering a short wave to the incubus sat back at the breakfast bar, who waved back.

“Stay safe, baby.”

Tim stepped out, shutting the door behind him and leaving it for Jason to lock from inside the apartment. Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair before turning back to Dick.

“So,” he started, pacing back over to the incubus, “where were we?”

“You were trying to tell me to go back to Blüdhaven.” Dick huffed, all the cheer gone from his voice as soon as Tim was out of the apartment.

“‘Cause I think ya should. I can see how much ya wantin’ after him, Dickie, ‘nd now ya know why ya can’t have him. Clearly, Timmy ain’t gonna be the one ta refuse ya anythin’ so you’d be better if ya weren’t here at all.”

“I’m _not_ leaving, Jay.” Dick snapped, “I _can’t_.”

“Yeah, ya could.” Jason growled, standing beside where the incubus sat and looming over him slightly, “Ya fuckin’ run off of sex - ‘nd it’s clearly a shitload more difficult fer you ta hold back than it is fer me. You said yer fallin’ for him, so get out now before yer in too deep and fuck yerself up more.”

“I don’t _know_ what I feel, Jason! I can recognise someone else’s emotions in a glance - but I don’t know what it’s like myself. You’re the only one I’ve ever been close enough to to actually care for, but that’s never been love.”

Jason sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in irritation before stepping away from Dick, starting the water running in the kitchen sink to clean up after breakfast, clearly after something to distract himself a little.

“You need someone to help you figure how to break this contract, anyway.” Dick mused, allowing the subject to change a little as he began ripping at the paper label of the takeaway coffee cup Tim had left on the breakfast bar, watching Jason begin the washing up, “You’ve had almost two months since you’ve started having doubts about going through with it and what have you found so far?”

“Only ways it can’t be done.” Jason grumbled, both reluctant to admit his incompetency to find a solution and irritated with Dick’s flippancy.

“You should tell Tim.” Dick spoke after a moment of quiet. Jason turned, brows furrowed.

“Are ya _fuckin’_ kiddin’?”

“Then he could make his own decision,” the incubus argued as Jason turned back to the sink, “we’re playing with his life, Jay - Tim should get a say in what we do. He should be able to decide when, if and how we break the contract.”

“I can’t just _tell_ him, Dickie. It’d be all kinds a’ fucked up if Timmy suddenly found out he’s been lettin’ two demons in his place fer months.”

“You could tell him your feelings at the same time,” Dick attempted to persuade, though it was perfunctory, “then maybe you’d stop being such a bitch about finding me in bed with him.”

“How the fuck da _you_ think ya’d react if ya walked in on Tim in bed with _me_.” Jason spat, back still turned to where the incubus sat. Dick paused, thinking for a moment before honestly replying,

“I’d probably climb in with both of you.”

“‘F course ya would, you _little slut_.” Jason hissed, though he knew Dick would genuinely do just that. He hadn’t been expecting to suddenly feel the incubus at his back, arms winding around his waist and deft fingers playing with his belt buckle.

“ _Jay_ ,” Dick purred in a voice Jason hadn’t heard in a little while, “call me a slut again.”

“ _Fuck_ , Dickie,” Jason husked, “we was havin’ an argument. Ya can’t just go gettin’ in the mood while I’m still pissed at ya.”

“Then stay pissed at me,” Dick hummed, curling around Jason and dipping beneath his arm to press between the contract demon and the sink, wrapping his arms up and around the other’s neck, “and call me a slut.”

Jason dove down, devouring Dick’s mouth in a hot, nasty kiss - all tongue and teeth and none of the sweet passion they usually shared, instead pouring the irritation and aggression he felt towards the incubus when involving Tim. Dick moaned, hiking a leg up Jason’s hip to indicate what he wanted and humming happily when the contract demon obliged, gasping Dick’s rear as he jumped up to wrap his legs around the other’s waist - neither caring about his wet hands.

“Fuck, Jay, I’m _hungry_.” Dick moaned as Jason’s bit along his jaw.

“You literally just had Tim.” the contract demon ground out, sweeping round to press Dick up against the breakfast bar.

“And now I want _you_.” the incubus hummed - and though Jason was still angry, he would happily fulfill Dick’s needs. Maybe a little stress relief was what he needed, anyway.

\----

Tim found himself unable to concentrate in his class that morning - the voice of his lecturer talking animatedly about things he already knew keeping none of his interest as it usually did. 

He was too distracted with thoughts of what had happened that morning. Jason had told him not to feel guilty, but had looked so hurt and angry when he had still been standing over Tim’s bed - and Tim couldn’t understand _why_.

Jason had never seemed too bothered by the sort of relationship Tim had with Dick - the kissing and the closeness that even confused _Tim_ at first, but he had always enjoyed it, so he never asked for it to stop. Dick had been like that since the moment they met - flirting and physical in ways Tim had never been with another - in ways Jason _wasn’t_. 

Not that Tim wanted Jason to _be_ like Dick. Jason was kind and comforting - Jason offered domesticity and order to Tim’s life that had never been there before.

Tim had been fifteen when he had lost his mother - his father remaining comatose in hospital for almost a year after. He had lived alone since then - first in his parents house and then wherever he could once his father passed without waking. He had received inheritance, but not the house nor any belongings - packing up what was only his and moving between friend’s places and motels until he had found the apartment he still stayed in.

A year after he had lost his father, Stephanie had gotten sick. She had fought a losing battle that Tim had sat through every step of with her - but she hadn’t made it.

It had been just over seven months after that that Bart had gotten into the car accident - the same accident that had cost Tim his spleen. He had been too lost in his own pain to recognise Bart in the driver’s seat beside him until the emergency services had arrived and a short wait at the hospital after had pronounced him dead. It hadn’t been until the spring of the following year that Kon had built up the courage to tell him about the terminal cancer - the nurses had needed to physically remove Tim from the ward when he finally lost him.

By the time Tim was living through his nineteenth birthday, he had no one left.

When Jason found Tim, he had been losing his own fight. He hadn’t had a single person in his life for just over a year, and living with such loss and guilt took a toll.

Tim hadn’t been sure what he had been doing - what he planned to do - before he had met Jason; simply meandering through his student carrier without any want or hopes of a social life - his scholarship keeping most of the hardships that came with student life at bay.

Jason had made Tim laugh. Jason had cleaned up the state that Tim’s neglected apartment had become - he cooked and kept cooking, ensuring Tim was fed each day and nursed him back to a mostly proper health, both mentally and physically, within a month. Jason had listened to Tim’s sorrows and woes - his survivors guilt and the pain and depression that came with loneliness. And then he had made that loneliness disappear.

Jason had become a best friend and close to a little more - and Tim could never be more grateful.

Dick was very different.

Dick had appeared at the front door of Tim’s apartment in a whirlwind of distractions. Dick didn’t help Tim work through his past troubles and traumas - he made him _forget_ them. The kisses that left Tim dazed and lax, the flirtations that made him blush and stutter, the loud laugh and the silly jokes and the bewitching touches. Dick kept Tim happy in an entirely different way to Jason - kept him eager and aroused and able to think of nothing but the lips and hands what were always on him.

Jason was steady comfort and caring - Jason was love. Dick was pleasure.

And now, with the incident that morning, Tim felt as though he was being forced to choose between one or the other.

The class around Tim was dismissed, and it took the little human a few long moments of the volume in the lecture theater building before he realised he should be packing away his things, as well - though he never even wrote a single word.

Tim stuffed his notepad back into his bag, waiting for a little while until most students had already left before swinging one strap over his shoulder and exiting himself. He had an hour before his next class began, though with no real plans and it being too early for lunch, Tim simply made his way to one of the off campus coffee shops nearby.

It was only a short distance to the cafe Tim usually visited, though the air was cold and wind biting in a way that made the walk seem longer. He turned out from the little alleyway that cut from the main road that ran along the university grounds to the little side street the cafe sat on, taking barely two paces with his eyes downcast to the still frost covered pavement before he walked straight into something - or rather, someone.

“My apologies, little one.” Tim looked up at the deep voice into pale green eyes and a polite smile.

“Oh! No, I wasn’t looking, I’m sorry.” Tim apologised hurriedly, taken a little off guard by the man that stood before him.

He was tall and broad shouldered but lean and clearly fit - wrapped in a black pea coat with what looked to be a full, expensive suit beneath. His skin was tan - a few shades darker than Dick’s - hair jet black and cut short and gaze oddly piercing, as if able to read Tim’s every thought. He was handsome, face delicate but not feminine with high cheekbones and a sharp jawline, a slender nose and lips that seemed to pull into a natural smirk.

“Not at all,” the stranger dismissed, “you are unhurt, I trust?”

“Uh- yes, thank you. Are you-?”

“Not a scratch.” the stranger smiled again, and Tim couldn’t help but think how unnatural such an expression looked on him. He nodded, deeming the brief conversation finished as he turned to continue the short distance to the little coffee shop - pushing the glass front door open and startling a little when a hand caught it from behind him.

“Forgive me, I am not following you.” Tim found himself a little grateful that the stranger hadn’t bothered with the smile that time, stepping into the coffee shop behind the little human and standing behind him in the short line.

“It’s fine, it’s a nice place to visit.” Tim replied, not wanting to seem rude.

“Indeed, though I must admit to never having noticed your presence here before, despite how often I frequent it.”

“I live across the city, so I only come when I have time from uni.” Tim supplied, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the university.

“I see, so you are a student. I have been told the university is surprisingly capable for the city it resides in.”

“It’s known for having a good range of subjects, I think - though, I mostly chose it for having the best scholarship benefits.” Tim paused as he stepped up to the till, ordering his coffee and paying, turning back to the stranger once he had, “Student loans are really something I’m happier not having to worry about for the rest of my life. I don’t think I really have the energy for financial depression as well.” he paused, wondering why he had said so much to the stranger that certainly hadn’t asked for his life story when he had offered polite conversation.

“Sorry.” Tim apologised, missing the subtle flash in those green eyes as he turned, his coffee being handed over to him.

“Not at all.” the stranger hummed, stepping up to the counter himself and Tim found himself waiting beside the man, as if their conversation should continue, “I understand it is a problem too many people face in this day and age - I believe you are smart to avoid the issue if you are able to.”

“Oh, um - thank you.” Tim replied, a little sheepish. He popped the lid from his coffeecup off, adding sugar to the hot beverage as something to occupy himself with, despite the caramel shots he had already ordered. “I’m Tim, by the way.”

“Damian Wayne.” the stranger returned the introduction, reaching into the pocket of his coat to slip his wallet away once he had paid and retrieving a neat little metal case in its place. Damian unclipped the case, sliding out one of the business cards from within and handing it to Tim.

‘ _Damian Wayne  
Higher Executive of the League of Laboratories_ ’

“You’re in science?” Tim asked after studying the business card, slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. He had thought Damian looked younger than to be in such a position, but perhaps he merely looked as such.

“Of sorts, yes - though I am not a scientist myself. I am a part of the executives that order and regulate many of the scientific laboratories in the country.” Damian accepted his own drink from the barista behind the counter with a quick thank you before turning back to Tim. “Shall we sit?” he offered.

Tim paused a moment, thinking. He still had at least forty five minutes before his next class - and it was hardly as though he would be doing anything else with his time otherwise; and the only people Tim ever spoke to anymore were Jason and Dick - perhaps simply chatting politely to a complete stranger for a while would do a little good for him.

“Sure,” he agreed, allowing himself to be guided over to one of the little two person tables that sat in the corner of the shop by Damian’s warm, large hand rested on his shoulder blade.

“You said you were a scholarship student,” Damian began once they had seated themselves in a booth beside the window, “you are smart then, I assume?”

“Well, I supposed, yeah.” Tim admitted, brushing a few strands of his hair from his face and feeling a little awkward, as he was hardly one to be immodest, “I grew up being taught that knowledge is everything, and until recently studying was almost all I did.”

“Something has changed?” Damian asked, taking a long sip from his coffee, unbothered with the scalding temperature of the drink.

“Oh, well, yeah - I met some people, and they’ve been around a lot in my life recently, so I haven’t had as much time to work.”

“And are these people welcome in your presence? Or is their constant use of your time a nuisance?”

“No, no, they’re very welcome. I really love having them around, actually. Things were a lot more difficult before they showed up… though I think it may be a little more difficult from now on, too.”

Damian remained perfectly still where he sat, though Tim didn’t miss how his one brow twitched in interest. He didn’t initially strike Tim as the sort to enjoy idly learning every detail about someone he would never meet twice - but then again, Tim had never been good at reading people.

“Why would you assume such a thing?” he asked, eyes bright as he watched Tim talk.

“Well, I- um. I complicated things, I supposed. I- uh, I slept with one of them.” he hadn’t said a thing about either Jason or Dick’s gender, so admitting such a thing should cause no issue should Damian turn out to be narrow-minded. Tim watched him blink, but otherwise showed no sign of surprise.

“You do not strike me as the type.”

“I’m not,” Tim breathed, “but things had been leading there for a while. I thought my other friend didn’t mind, but their reaction wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“What were you expecting, Timothy?” Damian asked, one brow raised.

“I- I don’t really know. But he was angry and trying to cover it up.”

“Jealousy is a common emotion that we are taught to suppress.”

“He couldn’t have been _jealous_ \- he’s seen us kiss plenty of times without batting an eye.” Tim rushed out, pressing his hand over his mouth a second later, as if to capture the words that had already escaped. “S-sorry, I-”

“Not at all, little one,” Damian dismissed, “though my only advice would be to speak with the one you do not understand. Clearly you cannot read the body language nor the facial expression of another, so vocal communication is your only option.”

“You’re probably right.” Tim sighed, looking down at the coffee cradled in his hands, “I didn’t really have time to talk this morning since I had to leave for uni.”

“And speaking of such, you should probably be on your way, as I shall be on mine.” Damian declared, sliding the sleeve of his coat back a little to reveal a very expensive looking watch.

“Ah- yeah. I should start heading back.” Tim agreed. They had been talking for only twenty minutes, but if Damian needed to leave then Tim would agree and keep him no longer.

“It was a pleasure speaking with you, Timothy. I do hope your love troubles find an end soon.” the goodbye was short as Damian stood, plucking his half finished coffee from the table and turning towards the door, “Good day.”

“Goodbye, Damian.” Tim offered a smile, watching as the elder exited the cafe before making his own way out. He would take the long route back to university and then sit through another lecture he wasn’t sure if he would be able to concentrate in - then home, and possibly a long talk with Jason. As Damian had said, he hoped this would be all resolved soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very interested to know who thinks Damian will be a good guy and who thinks he will be bad.
> 
> Visit my Tumblr at the-sky-is-a-lie or come and chat on Discord at #7527


End file.
